


Слово короля

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Т'Чалла чувствовал себя виноватым — он не нашел даже минутки, чтобы добраться до окраин Бирнин Зана, из первых уст рассказать Барнсу о том, что случилось.





	Слово короля

Т'Чалла стоял возле дверного проема и надеялся, что его не заметят. Однако его план провалился — примерно через пять минут после того, как он пришел, Барнс открыл глаза и, глядя прямо на него, сказал:

— Я тебя вижу.

Видимо, бесполезно было прятаться. Т'Чалла прошел внутрь, маска сползла с его лица — наверно, все-таки приходить сюда в броне было не очень разумным решением. Но он ведь не думал, что задержится.

— Не хотел тебя разбудить, — виновато произнес он и сел рядом с Барнсом. Тот уже умудрился подняться и теперь опирался на стену хижины.

— Я все равно не спал, — Барнс отвернулся. — Гадал, что происходит вокруг.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Т'Чалла чувствовал себя виноватым — он две недели отсутствовал, разбираясь с делами то в ООН, то в Калифорнии… И за все это время он не нашел даже минутки, чтобы добраться до окраин Бирнин Зана, из первых уст рассказать Барнсу о том, что случилось. Впрочем, возможно, это было к лучшему — чем меньше людей знало о госте короля, тем меньше был шанс навлечь беду.

Барнс поднялся на ноги и вышел из хижины. Т'Чалла последовал за ним. Над маленьким озерцом неподалеку висел едва заметный туман, а вдалеке виднелся только-только занимающийся рассвет.

Т'Чалла потянулся вперед, обнял Барнса со спины, уткнулся носом в его отросшие волосы и закрыл глаза. Глупо было надеяться, что корона что-то изменит в их отношениях. Самообман привел лишь к тому, что теперь Т'Чалле приходилось объясняться и извиняться.

— Тебе нужно было время, чтобы подумать, — заговорил Барнс и положил руку поверх затянутых в черное ладоней Т'Чаллы. — Так мне объяснила Шури.

«Все-то она знает», — подумал Т'Чалла. Его сестра порой была слишком умна и проницательна не по годам. Как еще не разболтала обо всем матери…

Т'Чалла отстранился и, обойдя Барнса, оказался перед ним — посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Обещаю больше не пропадать, — он подался вперед и поцеловал Барнса.

— Слово короля? — Барнс погладил Т'Чаллу по щеке.

— Слово короля.

Кажется, через мгновение первый одинокий лучик восходящего солнца скользнул по черному вибраниуму и длинному красному подолу, но не успел на них задержаться — оба исчезли в маленькой хижине, и на окраине Бирнин Зана снова воцарилась тишина…


End file.
